Wind, Rain, and Fire
by Namonaki Chosha
Summary: TailsxCream. I know that you miss Cosmo, and I do too. Let's face it though, she's never coming back. Now, a dangerous storm will test whether or not you would make a sacrifice for your friends. Would you?


**A/N: **Second fanfic, features the Tails/Cream pairing. You know the drill. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

**"Wind, Rain and Fire"**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters from this story belong to me. Everything is copyright Sega and Sonic Team.**

_I'm going to visit Tails today!_

Those were my very first thoughts as soon as the sun's brightness penetrated through my window and lit up my face, suggesting that since morning was here, I should wake up. My response to this was quick as my amber eyes fluttered open, alert yet still open only halfway.

I was so excited about today that I nearly jumped out of bed. However, due to the fact that my pet chao, Cheese, was still sound asleep at the foot of my bed, I got out slowly and carefully as to not disturb him. Now sitting on the edge of my bed, I yawned and stretched out.

I tiptoed over to my closet's door and twisted the knob with my bare hand, since there wasn't a glove over it. The door opened to reveal about a dozen different outfits.

"What to wear…" I mumbled while my eyes scanned through the many outfit possibilities. Finally, they stumbled upon a short, dark orange dress with a sky blue ribbon tied to the front of it.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed, but quietly as to not wake Cheese up.

After I changed out of my fluffy pink pajamas and into my selected outfit, I opened the wooden door to my room and stepped into the kitchen of my house.

"Good morning, mother!" I greeted the older rabbit in front of me with the usual bright and cheerful smile across my face.

My mother turned her head around. She was clothed in her usual lilac dress. "Good morning, Cream," She returned my smile with one of her own.

"Can you guess what today is?" More than anything, I enjoyed playing guessing games with my mother, even though she hardly ever got the right answer.

"Hmm," she pondered, while tapping her chin with her index finger. She looked very concentrated, until she shrugged her shoulders and presented her answer, "I give up."

I giggled a little before replying, "I'm visiting Tails today!" I then did a back flip in the air, and used my large ears to support my fall so I would land gently. "You even promised me that I would."

"Oh I did, didn't I?" My mother joked around.

I jumped up in the air and wrapped my arms around her neck. We both laughed for what seemed like an eternity.

Ding!

"Your toast is ready," said my mother, opening the toaster oven and carefully pulling out a slice of light brown bread. Since I was so short, I had to stand on tiptoe to watch her cut off the crusts and spread butter on the bread with a knife.

"Here you go, sweetie," my mother handed me the slice of toast.

"Thank you, mother," I replied while hugging her. "I'll eat it on my way to Tails' workshop.

As soon as I was about to walk out the door, a familiar voice reached my large ears. It was not my mother's. Instead, it belonged to my pet chao.

"Cheese!" I exclaimed as the sky blue creature fluttered into my arms. "You're awake!" The young chao stared up at me with pleading eyes.

"Oh, I get it," I replied. Being with Cheese all my life, I had grown to understand what chao were trying to say just by the way they acted. "You want to come with me to visit Tails?"

"Chao!" the little chao shrieked in happiness while nodding his head. He jumped out of my cupped hands and took flight by flapping his short, pink wings.

In order to soar into the air myself, I had to flap my large ears in a quick, up-and-down motion. Soon, I was off the ground along with Cheese.

"Be back before lunchtime, dear!" Mother shouted before I flew away from her sight completely.

All seemed quiet and boring as I watched a few clouds lazily roll across the sky and block out the sun. More and more of these puffy white objects joined together, until the entire sky was nearly concealed.

As the fog settled in, I said out loud, "I didn't know that we were going to have this kind of weather."

"Chao," Cheese replied blandly.

I looked up to see that the clouds were no longer of their pure snowy white. Instead, they had dulled into a deep gray. Soon after, I felt a strange tingly feeling rush through my spine after a raindrop pounced on my nose.

"Oh dear…" I whispered.

X X X X

Meanwhile, Tails was currently working on his newest invention. At first glance, it seemed rather complicated with all of the flashing lights, buttons, and wires attached to it. However, despite all of this, it was designed to perform just one task. It had been a rather long morning for him, as he had been working on this project of his all day.

The yellow-orange fox paused from his work just for a few seconds so he could wipe the beads of sweat on his forehead and look out his window. He couldn't believe that it had started to rain so quickly. As it danced to the ground and splashed fiercely against the window, a loud knock came to his pointed ears.

_Who could possibly be out there in this storm?_ Tails thought, when he rushed over to the wooden door of his workshop. Quickly, yet cautiously, he twisted the doorknob and pulled it open to see a familiar face.

It was I, Cream the Rabbit, at his door. I was bending over so I could shield Cheese from getting wet in the rain. What a pitiful sight I was, drenched from head to toe in the cold water.

"Come on in, Cream!" The fox slammed the door behind me so abruptly that it caused Cheese to leap out of my arms, surprised. I turned around to Tails, whose face was highlighted with a shade of light pink in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," Tails said while scratching the back of his head nervously. "I just didn't want the wind and rain to get in." He marched over to his bedroom while still speaking to me. "So, why didn't you just stay home? It's much too dangerous to be out there."

"I…" My ears twitched as I tried to think of something to say. "I didn't know that the weather would be so horrible, and I was already most of the way to your workshop when it began, so…" I paused for a second. "I decided to stay here, if that's okay with you."

Tails came out of his room, a black and red checkered blanket clutched in his gloved hands. He walked towards me, wrapped the blanket around me, and showed me to his couch.

"Sit down and dry off," Tails offered me a spot on the couch. I reluctantly sat down next to him, and Cheese plopped himself on the arm of the furniture and attempted to make himself comfortable. As my eyes scanned the workshop, they came across a funny-looking rectangular machine of some sort. A bunch of colored wires were attached to what looked like a small glass capsule, not that much taller or wider than Cheese.

Out of my undying curiosity, I just had to ask, "Tails, what is that thing?" and point at it.

After I had said this, Tails stood up, walked over to the wooden chair that was next to his metal desk, and sat down. "This is a Matrix Generator," he stated proudly.

"What does it do?"

"It brings the dead back to life with the help of the deceased person's DNA," Tails explained. Before I understood what he meant by this, he opened up the top drawer of his desk, which appeared to be empty. However, there was something extremely small in there, unbeknownst to both my chao companion and me. He carefully reached inside for this small object and pulled it out, his hand balled up into a fist so I couldn't see what he was holding in it. I felt a little uneasy as he slowly walked towards me and opened up his fist.

"It's Cosmo's seed!" I gasped.

"Chao chao!" Cheese repeated my thoughts in his own language.

Tails only nodded, before speaking up. "I've been trying to get this seed to grow back into a possible reincarnation of her. So far, I've had no luck."

The young fox bowed his head in shame, as if Cosmo's death were his entire fault. Meanwhile, I slowly walked over to the machine and placed my gloved hand on it, gently caressing the metal surface of the machine. _Please,_ I thought, _help Tails bring Cosmo back. You're our last hope!_

"Don't touch that!"

I drew back my hand in alarm, and glanced over at Tails. His sky blue eyes were full of anger and…tears. I slowly backed away from him.

"I'm sorry," Tails apologized, returning my gaze. "I just don't want you to press the wrong buttons or something."

"You need a shoulder to cry on?" I asked while moving closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "I miss her, too." I returned the hug and burrowed my face into his shoulder.

We stood there like that for what seemed like hours, until the crack of thunder startled us. Tails pulled away from the hug, his face a deep shade of red from blushing. Never in his life had he been given a caring hug like that, not even from Cosmo.

"How do you know that it'll work out, though?" I asked, my amber eyes gazing into his, which were like pieces of the sky.

After I said this, his soft gaze turned into a glare of unhappiness, and he turned his head away. "What makes you think that?" he snapped. "Do you have to be so doubtful? Of course it'll work!"

"I'm sorry." Tears filled up my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and ran to the door, Cheese following right behind me. "Goodbye!" I shouted angrily at him, before I ran out into the storm.

"Cream, wait!" The door slammed shut as he bowed his head in shame. "What has happened to me? Ever since Cosmo's death, I've been mean to everyone! Why did I have to snap at her? I had no idea that it was possible to make Cream so angry, but I managed to pull it off somehow! Congratulations, Miles Prower." Tears ran down his face, but he lifted up his head anyway.

"I have to go after her!"

X X X X

As my feet trudged through muddy puddles and made shapes in them, Tails' words swirled around in my head.

"_What makes you think that? Do you have to be so doubtful? Of course it'll work!"_

"Tails," I said to myself without stopping to catch my breath. "No matter how hard you try, you cannot predict the future!" I had heard of fortunetellers before, but I had never wanted to believe the strange words that escaped from their lips.

After I said this, I felt water slide down my face and fall into the earth. I couldn't tell whether it was the rain or the salty tears that were released from my amber eyes.

Suddenly, I felt something sweep me off my feet and hoist myself up into the air. It was the wind, without a doubt. As it blew me away, I flapped my ears as hard as I could in a feeble attempt to control the direction I was going, while Cheese clung to my leg for dear life.

The wind was too strong, and I felt myself being controlled by it. Sooner or later, I stopped moving and opened my eyes. Looking up, the head of a tree was in my view. I then noticed that the fabric of my dress was caught on one of the branches, which was the reason why the wind wasn't taking me anywhere on its dangerous journey. I knew I wouldn't be safe for much longer though, as I was now hanging on to the branch by a thread.

Cheese hesitantly crawled up my leg and burrowed his face into my arms. I responded by hugging him tightly to my chest. "Don't worry," I assured him, although my usually calm voice was now trembling. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." After I said this, I frowned. Would I really be able to keep that promise?

As the wind howled in my ears, it spoke to me in a strange language that I could not comprehend. Before I knew it, my strength gave in, and I released my grip on the tree branch.

_This is the end…_

"No, it isn't!" A familiar voice yelled back, as if its owner could read my thoughts. Something warm then wrapped around my hand.

"Tails!" I screamed. He was holding onto the branch with one hand and grasping my own hand with the other. I was so relieved to see the yellow-orange fox that my grip on Cheese loosened just enough so that the wind could take control of where he went.

"CHAO!" he screeched as he plummeted down into the forest below, the distance growing larger between us as his voice faded away.

"Cheese!" I called out, even though I knew it was no use. My best friend, the one who had been by my side for so many years…was gone. Just like that. I felt the water rush down my face again, and I knew it was my tears this time.

All seemed silent for a moment, until a crack of thunder disturbed me from my thoughts. I turned my head around and looked at Tails, who was still holding onto the branch and my hand tightly. Hesitantly, I climbed up onto the branch, never letting go of his hand.

"We have to go and look for Cheese!" I pleaded.

"No way," Tails replied while shaking his head. "Are you kidding? There's no way we're gonna survive out here for much longer. The last thing I want to do is put either of us in danger! We'll head back to my, m-m-my…" He never got to finish his sentence, as what he saw when he turned his head left the fox speechless.

"My workshop," he said slowly. "It's ruined!"

Indeed, it was. He watched as flames danced upon the wooden structure of it, turning everything that crossed its path into dust and ashes. As I looked into his eyes, I saw the reflection of the fire. He sat there, motionless, as if he was falling under some sort of spell…

"Tails! Snap out of it!" I shook him so hard that he almost fell off of the branch. I suddenly heard the wind speaking to me, and I then fell under a strange trance myself. Only when the wind picked me up and threw me off the branch did Tails take his eyes off of the fire and attempted to rescue me.

Spinning his two tails around in a circle, the yellow-orange fox took flight. With much difficulty fighting the wind, he was finally able to capture me in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked without looking at me.

"I'm fine," I replied blandly. "I'm just worried about Cheese."

To my surprise, Tails carried me down into the forest where Cheese had disappeared. "My workshop is destroyed," he explained, "and it's much too dangerous to fly all the way back to your house. I guess the best thing to do is find Cheese, and then head back to your house once the storm clears."

I only nodded as Tails set me down carefully on the ground. And so, the search for Cheese began.

We had walked around the forest for about an hour, the occasional "Cheese! Where are you?" escaping from our mouths.

_Maybe I should give up…_I thought, but then I forced a smile of hope on my face. _No, I can't! I have to keep looking!_ I then noticed that there was a rather large clump of autumn leaves nearby, and something light blue and yellow was sticking out of it.

"Tails, come here!" I called out to my fox friend, and pointed at the pile of leaves. "I think Cheese is in there!"

We both rushed over to the pile of beautifully covered and damp leaves. I quickly brushed them off, and a familiar face was revealed. Carefully, without saying a word, I picked up an unconscious Cheese and cradled him in my arms. Deep cuts and bruises decorated the sky blue chao. At that moment, I couldn't tell whether I was more happy or sad – happy because I had found my friend, or sad because he was hurt – but I didn't say a word as Tails and I made our way back to my house.

X X X X

_I hope he's all right…_

I was standing beside my bed, never taking my eyes off my chao companion, who was tucked in comfortably. Bandages now replaced the wounds on his body.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Tails said simply while putting an arm around my shoulder.

I did not respond, nor did I even look at him. All I could think about was those words that I had said previously.

"_Don't worry. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."_

"I'm sorry, Cheese," I said out loud. "I broke that promise." I turned around to face Tails. "I can't believe I put your life in so much danger, Tails. I'm so terribly sorry. I shouldn't have been so dumb to just run out in the storm like that." I gave him a hug.

The fox returned the hug and replied, "Cream, you shouldn't apologize. Actually, you saved my life."

After he said this, I pulled away and looked up at him. To my surprise, he was smiling.

"If you hadn't ran out the door," he explained, "The lightning would have hit my house while I was inside. Chances are, I wouldn't have escaped, and the flames would have singed me to death. So, Cream, I say _thank you_." He dropped a kiss on my forehead, causing me to blush.

At that moment, I heard Cheese mumble something in his own language. Quickly, I was over to the chao in a heartbeat. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I can't believe it. You're alive!" I picked him up and hugged him, being careful not to squeeze the little guy too tightly. Carefully, I then set the little chao back on the bed, shut off the lights, and walked out the door with Tails so that Cheese could get some rest.

"Well, I think I should get going and start rebuilding my workshop. I'll see you later."

I nodded, and we shared one last hug goodbye. Whether it was a simple hug of friendship, or a romantic thing, I would never know for sure. I didn't take my eyes off him until he completely disappeared into the sunset.

X X X X

As Tails continued to fly, he kept thinking, _Everything will be okay. I know things will turn out all right in the end. Believe in yourself!_

He could help but shiver at the mere sight of the burnt remains of his workshop, but he forced himself to walk in.

Sitting on his desk – or at least what was left of it, anyway – was one item that had remained untouched by the fire.

He made his way over to the desk and grasped the tiny thing tightly in his hand.

"Yes, everything will be okay."

**A/N:** Reviews, please? Constructive criticism would be highly appreciated.


End file.
